


Feeling Good

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pining, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jason Todd followed a lead that took him to a strip club where he met a very special dancer.





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used were "Feeling Good" by Aviici and "House of the Rising Sun" by Lauren O'Connell. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Inspiration: http://veganvibez.tumblr.com/post/69810300521

The music was loud.  
  
Jason heard it all the way down the block. To tell the truth, he’d never been a fan of strip clubs. You grow up in the Gotham City underbelly, you see what’s behind the curtain and it’s never pretty. He’d known a few women that worked in them over the years. Always more inclined to slip him some cash for a hot meal despite the fact they’d spent long nights working for their money.  
  
It was for that reason that Jason was just that bit rougher on men trying to screw over the women working these clubs. Milo Olivetti had no clue what was in store for him. Laundering money through these clubs and pressuring his dancers to transport his drug trade across state lines. Jason had followed this scumbag’s trail to Giselle’s. Odd for the trail to lead to a strip club that catered to women but Jason went where the case took him. He sat in the back, declined all offers for drinks and prepared to wait.  
  
“Ladies... and a few gentlemen, I see. Congressman Young, good to see you again. Welcome to the stage, the one, the only, Blue Jay!” The announcer shouted.

The crowd went wild, much more lively than Jason expected. Come to think of it, this place was a lot more crowded than he’d expected for a Tuesday night. Quite a few women were on feet clapping and whistling.  
  
A man took the stage in a blue robe. This far back, Jason couldn’t get a great look at him but he seemed oddly familiar. He watched curiously as the man dropped his robe and turned ever so slightly. He wore a blue domino mask and a black romper that was deliciously form-fitting and caught Jason’s attention.    
  
_“Birds flying high... you know how I feel,”_ the song swept in softly.  
  
The man took to the pole and climbed to the top, circling as he did.  
  
_“Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel.”_  
  
The song built slowly as he rose, pausing briefly and twisting around smoothly, effortlessly.  
  
_“And I’m feeling... good,_ ” the singer crooned.  
  
The dancer slowly, serenely slid down in a lazy spiral, moving with a grace Jason had never seen. He watched, enraptured as the dancer’s muscles tightened and he spun around in circles.

The lights blended in different shades of blue as he twisted, writhing slowly against the pole, his grip never wavering. He was sure of himself, his body moving perfectly in time to the music.  
  
The crowd was quiet, watching starry eyed as the dancer weaved through the air and stretched out into a beautiful arc,e gripping the pole with his thighs. Jason had only known one person to captivate a crowd like this. Honestly, Dick would be jealous of this guy.  
  
The man gripped arched backward, beaming at the crowd as he hung upside down and took hold of a zipper down the left side of his suit.  
  
_“And I’m feeling good.”_

He pulled it down slowly, stretching a leg out one by one to remove one side and then the other. Slowly, he revealed blue shorts that gripped him in such a way that left Jason envious.  
  
His mouth was dry, watching as the dancer spun around, his thighs flexing as he had fun with it, flipping through complicated spins and spinning as though he was more at home in the air than on the ground.  
  
The song reached its climax too soon and the dancer was spinning, spiraling down with glee.  
  
_“And I’m feeling good.”_  
  
He twisted gracefully, holding the pole as he turned his back to it and arched and spun to the bottom. The lights flashed as he dismounted to thunderous applause and a shower of bills on stage. The lights came down and he left with a grin and a shy wave.  
  
Jason knew that smile. It left a tightness in his belly and that familiar flash of fear.  
  
Even so, he cleared his throat and called a waitress over. She greeted him with a smile he was too nervous to return. He licked his lips, asking, “How much for a private show?”  
  
She gave a breezy smile, “Blue Jay doesn’t do private dances. He’s a little shy. Could I recommend Travis or Kyle?”  
  
Jason frowned, “I came here for him. Could you please ask?” She started to turn him down again and Jason the puppy dog eyes. “Please. We go way back. Could you just tell him Jaybird is asking for him?”  
  
She studied him for a moment before finnaly giving a little nod and moving away. Jason settled back and tried to relax, tried to seek out his mark but his mind was a frazzled mess.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
He’d thought it might be funny to ask his brother for a lap dance? He’d thought it would embarrass Dick? He’d been concerned Dick had made a career change?  
  
No, underneath all of that, Jason wanted to. He’d wanted the chance to have all that charm and grace to himself. To watch Dick writhe and turn some of that faux desire on him. To have Dick and his attention all to himself for the first time.  
  
No matter, “Blue Jay” didn’t do private dances. What was with that name? Jason was probably reading too much into it.  
  
The waitress came back and Jason was ashamed to realize he’d never got her name. She looked a little frazzled and Jason wondered if Dick had heard her request and beat a hasty retreat. She pulled a card out of her apron and handed it to him with a confused frown.  
  
“I don’t know who you are but Blue Jay agreed to meet with you room 6A. Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Jason stared at her wide eyed, just as surprised as she was before he flashed a smug grin, mustering up some false bravado. “I told you, we go way back.”  
  
He took a few deep breaths, bracing himself before he stood. He slid through the crowd to the back hall and found the room. He opened it to find it empty. Sighing, he sat down on the black couch and rethought his life for a moment.    
  
He heard the door open and close and he looked up to see Dick standing before him in that same robe. He looked nervous, clutching it tight to himself as he studied Jason in disbelief.  
  
Jason tried a few times before he could get the word out. “Hi,” he said awkwardly.    
  
Dick gave a little smile and moved closer to him. He was bare from the thighs down and Jason wondered if he was still wearing those shorts. The thought of all that bare skin left him warm under the collar and he pulled at his shirt a little.  
  
“Hi,” Dick replied politely.  
  
“You, uh... make a career change?” Jason asked. And because he didn’t know how to talk to Dick, “Or did Daddy cut you off?”  
  
To his surprise, Dick just rolled his eyes and asked, “You call me in here to make fun of me?”  
  
“I just wanted to know if the Titans were on hard times,” he said. “I could chip in.”  
  
Dick sighed in annoyance, “You’re paying for this, you know?” His eyes were bright and that familiar blend of exasperation and confusion.  
  
Jason winced, “I didn’t call you here to make fun of you,” he said. “I... I just,” he could see Dick staring at him with that unamused expression and he sighed. “You were amazing up there.”  
  
“Okay,” Dick grumbled, clearly believing Jason to be teasing him once more. He turned to leave.  
  
“Honest,” Jason said and something in his tone got Dick’s attention. He turned back with a cautious expression. “I mean it. You’ve always been amazing.”  
  
Dick’s eyes widened, “Jason,” he said bashfully. If Jason didn’t know better, he’d say Dick was blushing.  
  
“I saw you perform when I was a kid. Not like this, I mean,” he said and Dick’s blush darkened. “You were the greatest thing I’d ever seen. I wanted to tell you that but I got... sidetracked.”  
  
“Kicking my ass?” He asked and Jason laughed.  
  
“I don’t always do well with the whole talking thing.”  
  
“I’ve noticed,” Dick said with a smile. He pushed his hands in his pockets, uncharacteristically shy. He gazed up at Jason through his lashes, “You really thought I was great?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jason said. “Then and now. How did you learn how to do that? With the pole?” He asked, his face warming.  
  
“Took a lot of training,” he said. He shared a secret smile with Jason, “To tell you the truth, it’s a lot of fun.”  
  
“Stripping?” Jason asked, all curiosity and no judgment. Dick nodded, his eyes alit with joy.  
  
“Being up there, doing the things I can do because I want to. Having people look at me,” he explained wondrously.  
  
_You’ve always loved performing,_ Jason thought.  
  
“You should try it,” he said with a grin and Jason gaped at him. He got sidetracked by the glitter on Dick’s face for a moment and shook himself out of it. His heart skipped a beat at the bright, calm blue of Dick’s eyes. God, he was gorgeous.  
  
“Try what? Stripping?” Jason asked and Dick shook his head fondly.  
  
“It’s not what everyone thinks it is. And it’s harder than it looks. You should try it,” he said. “All those years building strength for zip lines and wires, you’d be great. I could teach you.”  
  
Jason smiled, “I’m not graceful, Dickie. Never have been,” he said.  
  
“You say that,” Dick began, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “You have your own style. Nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Jason stared at him wide eyed. _You’ve been watching me?_ he wanted to ask. He bit it down as Dick straightened and asked, “Now, you paid for an hour, you get me for an hour. You’ve got forty four minutes left with me.”  
  
Jason swallowed, stuttering over his words. “I - I just wanted to see you.” Dick’s eyes widened curiously before he flashed an easy smile.  
  
“Jason, relax. It’s just one dance. Besides, I’ve been practicing,” he said. Jason sat back as Dick stretched his arms over his head, the robe rising up ever so slightly. Jason watched the hem closely, a bead of sweat trailing down his temple.  
  
“That waitress said you don’t do private dances,” he replied.  
  
“Maybe I was waiting for the right guy,” Dick said with a wink. He stretched his arms over his head once more, working his shoulders.  
  
Jason settled back, trying to keep his heart rate at a normal pace. Dick flashed him a smile over his shoulder and took hold of the silk tie. Jason felt his heart leap into his throat, squeezing his hands together between his thighs before stretching out nonchalantly.  
  
Dick hid a smile, clearly catching Jason out before he dropped the robe. Standing there beneath the low spotlight, Dick stood, legs spread in those same blue shorts and a black vest. He was barefoot, turning to reveal a blue necktie and chain beneath the vest. He looked wonderful: the vest hugging the lines of his body perfectly, shorts outlining his best feature.  
  
He looked beautiful. And unobtainable.  
  
Jason swallowed as the music started, a slow sultry voice crooning, _“There is a house in New Orleans.”_  
  
Dick began to sway, stretching his arms gracefully above his head as his hips moved. He rolled his body, head falling back as the song took hold of him. Jason’s mouth went dry, utterly captivated as he watched Dick move.  
  
_“My sweetheart, he was a gambling man.”_  
  
Dick moved like water, rolling with the melody of the song. His feet moved quietly, gracefully carrying him closer to Jason. Jason’s heart beat fast, eyes caught in the sultry look in Dick’s eye. He wanted to believe it was all for him but he knew better.  
  
Dick turned, dropping his hands to the floor with a slow, tempting shake of his hips. It put his rather shapely ass firmly in Jason’s line of vision as he moved to the song. Jason swallowed, heat pooling in his middle as he spread his thighs a little more.  
  
_“But shun that house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun.”_  
  
Dick slowly rolled up, turning around and moving in closer. Stretching a leg across Jason’s thighs, he climbed on top, legs spread across to holding himself above Jason’s lap.  
  
Jason gasped, eyes caught on Dick’s as he rolled sensually to the song and took hold of this tie. He tugged it loose, moving in time with the melody. Jason watched as those clever hands removed the silk and slid it off, wrapping around Jason’s neck. It was warm, soft and smooth to the touch.  
  
Jason leaned back as Dick stretched above and saw three light chains along his stomach. Dick reached for the vest’s button, unbuttoning slowly as his hips swayed from side to side. He was so close, closer than he’d ever been and Jason was painfully hard in his jeans.  
  
If Dick lowered himself down, even just a bit, he’d feel Jason. He’d feel how hard and needy he was for him; how fucked in the head he was over his big brother and the man he’d aspired to be. He’d realize that admiration hadn’t been praise and envy; it had been a hopeless crush turned into lust and desire.  
  
Dick pulled the lapels apart as the song started to come to a close. He flashed a teasing smile, his hips rolling as he lowered himself. Jason started to sweat, bracing himself for the inevitable fall out.  
  
_“I’m going back...”_ the voice crooned, _“To that old ball and chain.”_  
  
Dick slowly lowered himself down, a teasing smile on his face and Jason saw the space between their bodies closing. So, he did the only thing he could think of to stop Dick’s descent.  
  
He kissed him.  
  
His hands were warm on Dick’s face, pulling him in as Dick’s mouth opened in a gasp. Jason’s heart beat fast and hard in his chest, every nerve ending alit as he squeezed his eyes shut and held Dick close.  
  
The song ended, something soft in its place as Dick did the inevitable: he continued to surprise Jason.  
  
Tentatively, Dick slid his tongue inside, opening Jason up further with a soft sigh. He reached up for Jason’s hands and pulled them down to his waist. Jason took hold gratefully, pulling him in closer as Dick swallowed his soft moan.  
  
They were pressed tight together, Dick’s hips rolling against his as he let out a small gasp. He pulled back, watching Jason’s eyes clench shut before he opened them reluctantly. Dick’s pupils were blown wide, lips bruised and well used in such a way that it stoked the fire in Jason’s belly.  

Dick licked his lips, catching Jason’s attention before he spoke, “You’re really into this.” Jason didn’t know what to say so he simply nodded, eyes wide. Dick flashed a small smile, “I thought you hated me.”  
  
Pained, Jason shook his head, “No, I never hated you.” He shifted a little, pressing his erection against Dick once more with a nervous smile. “Kinda the opposite”.  
  
Dick returned the smile, “So, you were pulling my pigtails?” Jason blushed and Dick grinned, his smile much to bright for such a dim room. All these years and it still took Jason’s breath away. “I get it. I’m an easy target.”  
  
Jason frowned, “I told you, I’m not good at talking about feelings or whatever.” He leaned in, his breath misting over Dick’s skin and causing a slight shiver. “I’m much better at this.”  
  
Their lips touched, his arm coming around Dick’s back to pull him in tighter. Dick smiled into the kiss, opening up and taking Jason’s tongue. It figured he was great at this, too. Jason’s head swam with the warm, wet heat of Dick’s mouth and slow roll of his hips. Jason couldn’t hear the song playing but he wagered Dick was moving in time to it, a soft hum as they kissed.  
  
A perfect slide of their hips drew a groan from Jason’s lips and he realized he was moments away from coming in his pants like a teenager. He started to warn Dick, pulling back to speak when Dick’s lips brushed his ear and he let out a breathy moan, “Jason.”  
  
Jason stiffened, bucking beneath Dick as his cock pulsed and spilled in his jeans. He gasped, eyes falling shut as Dick kissed his cheek, the space behind his ear as he helped him ride through it. He rocked his hips, his erection pressing against Jason’s groin. When Jason came down, sated as his breath caught at the look on Dick’s face.  
  
His cheeks were flushed, eyes hooded as he rocked lazily in Jason’s grasp. Jason reached down and gave him a palm to press against. Dick took it gladly, bucking into it with soft pants. His eyes fell closed, long lashes fluttering as he breathed, “Jase - Jay, baby, I’m so close.”  
  
Jason felt his cock give a weak twitch as a moan punched out of him. He pressed down against Dick’s cock, rubbing in circles as Dick took control and writhed against him. Jason could hear the music now and he could see Dick miss the downbeat for the first time all night as his head fell back and he came beneath Jason’s hand.  
  
Jason watched wondrously as Dick fell apart in his hands, before taking his mouth once more. Dick felt so good shaking and shuddering against him, his soft little whines of Jason’s name going straight to his spent cock. Jason shivered all over, his body warm with the praise.  
  
Finally, Dick settled with his chin on Jason’s shoulder. “This was a one time thing, you know?” Dick asked and Jason froze, his heart beating fast in his chest.  
  
“Yeah?” Jason asked, a multitude of questions running through his mind. Was it bad? Was this a fluke? A one off because Dick felt sorry for him?  
  
“This is my last night undercover. You just so happened to come in tonight,” Dick said with a laugh. He pulled back, his eyes soft. Jason stared up at him, sure his face was ridiculously smitten. “But I can give you private shows whenever you’d like.”  
  
Jason studied him for a moment, wondering if Dick was playing with him. After some time, Jason returned his smile, cocking his head to the side.  
  
“How much is that going to cost me?”


End file.
